Let's Go
by Bryan Andrew Cho
Summary: Kyuhyun tidak pernah peduli pendapat orang lain, selama ia merasa benar, dia akan melakukannya. Hingga, suatu hari, mau tidak mau, ia harus berteman dengan Kibum, Heechul, dan Sungmin. Tiga orang dengan sifat yang berbeda, yang terpaksa bersama untuk mengurus mading sekolah. Yang membuatnya belajar banyak tentang sesuatu yang selama ini ia takuti. Kehilangan.


**Let's Go**

**.**

**Author note :**

Ini FF remake dari novel karya **-****Windhy Puspitadewi**-

Cerita hampir 90% sama dengan aslinya. Author hanya mengganti cast dan beberapa hal untuk penyesuaian jalan cerita.

Terlalu sibuk untuk memikirkan dan menulis FF baru jadi aku ingin berbagi cerita saja

**Warning : cerita ini bukan milik saya!**

.

.

.

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

.

"**Kyuhyun**…" Jae songsaenim menghela napas. "Kali ini, kenapa lagi?"

"Mereka duluan yang ganggu saya," jawab Kyuhyun tegas.

"Bukan alasan!" kata Jae songsaenim tak kalah tegas. "Apa kau lupa kalau kau ini baru kelas X? Artinya, kau baru empat bulan di sekolah ini, empat bulan Kyuhyun! Dan, kau sudah berkelahi sebanyak dua kali!"

"Jadi, maksud Ibu, kalau ada yang ganggu saya, saya harus diam saja?" protes Kyuhyun. Rahangnya mengeras dan tangannya tergenggam erat.

"Bukan!" sergah Jae songsaenim. "Tapi, Ibu ingin kau membalasnya bukan dengan otot, tapi otak!"

Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahi.

"Ah, sudahlah." Jae songsaenim menggeleng. "Setelah ini, saya mau menghadap Kepala Sekolah untuk mendiskusikan hukuman yang cocok untukmu, sepertinya _skorsing _saja tidak cukup. Pak Kepala Sekolah tidak begitu suka ada biang kerok di sekolahnya. Motonya: mumpung masih berupa larva, harus secepatnya dibasmi sebelum menjadi nyamuk dan menyebarkan penyakit. Kau tahu maksud Ibu, kan?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk pasrah.

"Kau boleh pergi," kata Jae songsaenim kemudian. Namun, ketika Kyuhyun sudah hendak keluar dari ruangannya, Jae songsaenim menghentikannya kembali.

"Sebagai wali kelas, Ibu sungguh-sungguh tidak ingin kau dikeluarkan," ujar Jae songsaenim. "Kau percaya pada Ibu?"

Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak, lalu memasang tampang pura-pura bingung. "Itu pertanyaan retoris?"

Jae songsaenim tersenyum.

Sejak tadi, Kyuhyun sudah cukup lama merasa tegang akibat menahan emosi, apalagi setelah dipakai berkelahi. Begitu berada di luar, dia langsung meregangkan otot-otot tangannya yang kaku. Dia mengerang pelan karena beberapa bagian tubuhnya terasa sangat sakit. Wajahnya memar di beberapa bagian. Mengingat dia baru saja merobohkan lima orang sekaligus, luka yang didapatnya tergolong ringan.

Setibanya di lapangan anya, tiba-tiba dia mendengar teriakan.

"JANGAN BELAGU!"

Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya, mencari-cari sumber suara. Ternyata, suara itu berasal dari belakang gedung yang letaknya tidak jauh dari tempat dia berdiri sekarang. Dia melihat segerombol orang yang sepertinya hendak mengeroyok seseorang.

Kibum? tanya Kyuhyun dalam hati melihat orang yang akan dikeroyok.

Setelah sadar kalau cowok yang akan dikeroyok adalah teman sekelasnya, dia cepat-cepat mengendap-endap mendekati mereka.

"Sebenarnya, apa masalah kalian?" tanya Kibum tanpa rasa takut sedikit pun tersirat di wajahnya.

"Jangan kau pikir karena tampangmu lumayan, kau bisa seenaknya sendiri tebar pesona ke sana kemari!" bentak salah satu dari empat orang yang ada di depannya itu.

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya," jawab Kibum kalem.

Mulut Kyuhyun menganga mendengar kata-kata Kibum. Dia itu terlalu bodoh atau terlalu berani?!

Wajah keempat orang itu langsung merah padam. Tangan mereka mengepal erat dan rahang mereka terkatup. "KAU…!" Salah seorang di antara mereka mulai mengeluarkan tinjunya.

Kibum berhasil menghindari pukulan pertama, tetapi ternyata pukulan kedua sudah menunggunya tidak lama kemudian. Tepat saat itu, Kyuhyun keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya dan berhasil menangkisnya.

"Siapa kau?!" tanya mereka. "Jangan ikut campur!"

"Pengecut!" ejek Kyuhyun kesal. "Atau, emang sudah budaya sekolah ini selalu main keroyokan?"

"SIALLL!" Salah satu dari gerombolan itu maju siap menerjang Kyuhyun dan cowok ini pun sudah bersiap hendak menghadapinya.

"TUNGGU!" teriak salah seorang dari gerombolan itu.

"KENAPA?" tanya cowok yang akan menerjang Kyuhyun itu dengan marah.

"Dia itu Cho Kyuhyun," jawab temannya. "Dia anak kelas X yang baru aja bikin babak belur lima anak basket itu."

Sekarang, Kyuhyun memandang orang-orang itu dengan heran. Tidak menyangka hanya karena sebuah rumor, reaksi mereka langsung berubah 180 derajat.

Keempat orang itu membeku. Bahkan dua di antara mereka menelan ludah dengan suara yang cukup keras, membuat Kyuhyun tertawa dalam hati.

"Hei, dengar, ya," kata cowok yang dari tadi terlihat paling marah. "Kami nggak punya masalah denganmu. Lagian, ini nggak ada hubungannya sama kau. Jadi, jangan ikut campur."

Kyuhyun mengangkat bahu. "Dia teman sekelasku. Bisa dibilang, kami punya hubungan. Kalau kalian emang mau mengeroyoknya, lakukan di tempat yang nggak bisa aku lihat atau aku dengar."

Cowok itu tersenyum sinis, lalu mengalihkan tatapannya pada Kibum. "Kali ini, kau beruntung, tapi kau dengar sendiri apa kata temanmu barusan, nggak selamanya kau akan seberuntung sekarang."

"Wah, aku nggak sabar menunggunya," jawab Kibum tenang.

"Kurang ajar! Lihat saja nanti!"

Lalu, mereka pergi dengan sedikit gerutuan.

Kyuhyun menoleh menatap Kibum dengan tatapan kau-bodoh-atau-apa? "Kau itu bodoh atau idiot? Cari mati, ya! Kata-katamu tadi malah bikin mereka tambah marah."

"Bukan urusanmu," kata Kibum sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya. "Itu kulakukan dengan sengaja."

Kyuhyun langsung melongo. "Hah? Buat apa?"

Kibum mengabaikan pertanyaan Kyuhyun, lalu berjalan pergi.

"Sopan sekali," sindir Kyuhyun sambil berjalan mengikutinya.

"Kau ingin aku berterima kasih? Aku nggak memintamu membantuku."

"Oh, ya? Tapi, tadi kau kelihatan seperti itu." Kyuhyun tersenyum mengejek.

"Kalau begitu, kau perlu kacamata."

Kyuhyun langsung membatu. Dia mengutuki dirinya sendiri karena telah menolong orang sialan seperti yang satu ini.

"Sekarang, kau menyesal sudah menolongku?" tanya Kibum seolah-olah bisa membaca pikiran Kyuhyun.

"Hah?" Kyuhyun berpura-pura tak mengerti apa yang dikatakan cowok itu.

"Terima kasih," kata Kibum kemudian.

"Hah?" Kyuhyun melongo. "Aku nggak salah dengar, kan?"

"Puas?" tanya Kibum.

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya. "Iya, iya."

"Oh, ya." Kibum menatapnya tajam. "Setelah ini, jangan harap lantas hubungan kita jadi lebih dekat."

"Hah?" Kali ini Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak mengerti maksud ucapan Kibum.

Kibum tidak memedulikan kebingungan di wajah Kyuhyun. "Sampai kapan pun, kita Cuma teman sekelas. Nggak kurang, nggak lebih. Camkan itu!"

Dia berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang hanya bisa terbengong-bengong melihatnya.

"MAKSUDNYA APAAAAAAAAAAA?!" teriak Kyuhyun begitu Kibum hilang dari pandangannya.

.

.

**Tbc..**

**Gimana tertarik ngga?**

**Kalau tertarik REVIEW biar Author lanjutkan ceritanya ^^**


End file.
